


Loser

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Silly, Some Plot, Sulking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: The San Fransokyo Ninjas lose the World Series. Gogo teases Tadashi for sulking about it.
Relationships: Tadashi Hamada & Go Go Tomago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Loser

It wasn't often Gogo found the opportunity to tease Tadashi for being a big baby. He was normally too mature for that, a voice of reason alongside her, a supporter of safety alongside Wasabi, and even when he got silly with Honey Lemon or goofy with Fred, he was still a man of common sense and calm disposition. Yet today had turned out to be one of those days where she _could_ tease him after all, because he was being a big baby over the fact the San Fransokyo Ninjas had lost their game last night.

"Oh, you poor thing," Gogo sat on the edge of his computer desk, one leg swinging in the air while her arms were folded across her chest. She couldn't help smiling at his overdramatic posture; Tadashi was slumped over his keyboard, forehead planted on the desk as his arms hung uselessly on either side of his knees. "Grow up. It's just baseball, they can win the World Cup next year."

Tadashi's head shot up like lightning. He gaped at her, like it was October and she'd just told him some horrifying Halloween story. "World cup!? World SERIES, Gogo! They lost the World Series, not the World Cup! God, you sound like Hiro - he pulled a stunt last night to mess with me where he pretended he didn't know what the event was call...I hate you, you're doing it, too!"

Gogo's widening smirk broke into a chuckle. "You didn't seriously believe I don't know my sports for a minute there, did you?"

Tadashi glared. Sort of. His eyes and brow were certainly glaring, but Gogo would argue his mouth was formed in a pout. So childish for the normally so mature Hamada. Who knew he was such a sore loser?

"I hate you," he repeated. "What about when your favorite kickboxers lose, huh!? I support you through that!"

"I scream at the TV and am over it by the next morning," Gogo reminded him casually, holding up her nails to her face, playing at examining them. She curled and uncurled her fingers. "I don't mope about it all day. How much homework have you gotten done in the three hours you've been locked in here?"

Now Tadashi's whole face was glaring at her. Gogo giggle-snorted.

It had all started when Tadashi had come into the labs this morning after his first class ended, clearly in a bad mood. Well, not a bad-bad mood. More like sulky. He'd come in without his signature smile, head bowed and lips pressed in a hard line. He had lifted his head with a pleasant enough smile and wave of his hand when others had grabbed his attention, but then his head went back down and smile promptly vanished. He'd disappeared into his lab with less than four words to the rest of the gang, and hadn't come out once since.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Wasabi had asked, tweaking one side of his laser field. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think his cat died."

"Oh no!" Honey Lemon had gasped. "Is Mochi that old?"

"Surprisingly," Fred had piped up, holding one finger in the air. "He showed me an old pic once of toddler Hiro squeezing the life out of kitty Mochi. Isn't Hiro thirteen or fourteen years old? Do cats live longer than ten years? Anyway, so he either died of old age or maybe he got hit by a car!"

Gogo had scoffed at him. "He said if he didn't know any better, Fred, not that Mochi really did die. But seriously, what's up with him? He's not wrapped up in any huge project right now; he usually comes out to hang with us in here by now."

Honey Lemon brushed a hand through her long, blonde hair, straightening it out and picking up a lock to tie up in her usual bun. "I don't know. Maybe someone should check on him. You don't think something really bad happened, do you?"

In the end, Gogo had volunteered because Honey Lemon was working with time sensitive chemicals for a homework assignment, Wasabi would need twenty minutes to finish adjusting his lasers and safely turn the field off, and Fred had gotten lost in thought about how long cats lived while absently waving off that it was Tadashi, and if something really wrong had occurred, they'd have known about it by now.

Well, to be fair to Fred, he was right - nothing really bad had happened. Tadashi's favorite sports team had lost their World Series game was all. No one died, he wasn't kicked out of SFIT, Callaghan hadn't ripped his latest progress report on Baymax's status to shreds. He was just being whiney because his team lost.

Gogo had initially been prepared to comfort her poor friend; now that she knew everything was okay, she just wanted to take the piss out of him. It was a rare day that Tadashi gave anyone an opportunity like this, and she was amused.

"I guess you don't need this anymore," Gogo sighed wistfully, and snatched his hat away by the brim.

Tadashi's hand flew to his forehead. "Hey! Give that back!"

Gogo threw her arm out to avoid his quick grasp, and turned the hat over and around. "The SFN suck that bad, eh?"

"They do not!" Tadashi argued, rising from his chair. "They made it to the World Series! Gogo, give that back to me!"

Gogo again swung her arm away as he made another grab for his hat. "If they suck that much, what do you need this for? Time to find another team to root for, Tadashi."

"Why would I do that?" he demanded, stalking around her.

Gogo tucked the hat behind her back at his third attempt. "I mean, if you're this upset about their loss, last night must have been a serious fall from grace. How will they ever recover?"

Tadashi glowered. "You're not funny, Ethel. They'll win at the next World Series. It was just that they were _so close,_ if that one guy on the other team hadn't managed a homerun at the last second..."

"Such a fall from grace," Gogo interrupted in faux disappointment. "They're trash now."

Tadashi lunged.

Gogo erupted into laughter as he wrangled around her, trying to snatch his hat away from her. Gogo settled for falling flat on top of it, momentarily grimacing when her spine hit his keyboard, and smirked up at his scowling face.

"In all sincerity," she sobered up, "you're being a baby. The others are worried because this isn't like you and they don't know you're moping over baseball. At least tell us what's going on first, before you go to sulk and do nothing else in your lab for three hours, 'kay?"

That got Tadashi to freeze.

His face morphed into a wince. "Uh, really? Sorry. Didn't mean to make you guys worry. They've been my favorite my team since I was a kid is all, and this was the closest they've ever come to winning the World Series. It's frustrating when they always make it in, but lose their shot at the title, you know?"

Gogo nodded. She was a sports fan, too. "I get it. Just whine about it in our group chat next time like everybody else, so we're not left wondering if your cat died the next day instead."

His brow furrowed. "You thought Mochi died? Oh geeze. Sorry, I didn't realize I was acting _that_ bad."

Gogo curled her lips in judgmental disbelief. Says the guy she found faceplanting on his desk, his computer not even turned on yet. She wasn't joking earlier when she'd ask how much homework he'd gotten done in the last three hours.

"What?" Tadashi asked, lightening up a bit. "I've got something on my face?"

Gogo decided to let it go. Rolling her eyes, she pushed at his chest and sat up. "Nothing. Come on, get off me before one of the others walk in. In case you didn't notice, you're literally in between my legs."

Tadashi flushed and stumbled back, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Oh. Oops. I really am off today."

"Yup," Gogo popped her lips on the 'p.' She straightened out his crumpled hat and tossed it back to him. "You wanna come to the main lab and tell everyone Mochi's alive?"

He snorted at that, but put his hat on his head and adjusted the brim. "Yeah, sure. If I'd known I was being such a drama queen, I'd have stopped and said something sooner. Sorry, again."

"It's fine, drama queen," she teased, jumping off the desk. She smirked, unable to resist reaching up to twist his chin. "I never thought I'd see you so pouty, though. Who knew _the_ Tadashi Hamada could be such a baby _and_ so clueless?"

"Ha ha," he mocked. He batted her hand away. "You got me. You've made your point."

"And here I thought you were a nerd," she went on, because really, how many chances did she get to tease him like this? "Don't tell me you're turning to the dark side and becoming a jock!"

He gave her a flat look. "For your information, I was part of both the robotics club and the baseball team in high school. If I wasn't such a genius, I'd probably be a pro on the Ninjas' team right now," he smiled as he said it, telling her he was teasing right back. At least he was getting his spirit back. "You guys wouldn't even know me."

Gogo raised her eyebrow. "Oh, is that so? So that means you suck at baseball as much as the rest of the Ninjas? Good thing you're a genius, after all, Tadashi, better to have brains and no brawn than no brains _or_ brawn."

Tadashi garbled like a fish. "H-Hey! Excuse you!? I have plenty of brawn!"

She giggled to herself. She might not have been known for her teasing so much as her own glares and reserved attitude, but she really enjoyed friendly bickering like this. At this point, Tadashi was no longer sulking and was playing along with her. Which was extra nice to see, considering how down he'd been.

"Oh, you think this is funny," Tadashi stated, cocking his head defiantly. "Fine, I'll prove it to you."

"How - ? TADASHI!"

Before she knew it, Gogo found herself hauled up bridal style and thrown over Tadashi's shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

Tadashi flexed beneath her. "Wow, you're light. Actually, I think you're lighter than Hiro, and he's a leafy twig! Don't you work out more than this, Gogo? Because I swear, _you're_ more of a jock than me! Why are you so light?"

"I am _not_ walking into a short joke, if that's what you're planning," she told him stubbornly.

He chuckled. "What, a short joke? Five foot four is a perfectly normal height for a woman, it's not your fault you're surrounded by us giants. I totally wasn't going to add something about how of course your muscles weigh nothing in a body as small as yours..."

She glared at his shoulder blades. "My muscles won't feel so light if my foot reaches your dick."

"Well, good for me your feet are at my knees!" he exclaimed cheerily. "All right, let's go say hi to the others and tell them my cat's not dead."

He moved for the door, hand firm on the small of her back. Gogo's eyes widened.

"Put me down first!" she ordered. "We're not walking in there with me over your shoulder! Tadashi!"

He threw open the lab door with a laugh.

Despite herself - she still wanted down and would kick his knees in before she let him carry her into the labs like a sack of potatoes - Gogo had to bite down on her lip to keep from smiling. Maybe it _was_ kind of funny and, okay, she might have deserved it for going so long with the teasing.

On the bright side, at least he was finally out of his funk.


End file.
